Troca de Posições II
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: Depois de cinco anos longe de Konoha, Sakura est  de volta, mas n o sozinha. Jake Hyuuga e... Seu filho...! A acompanham. Muitas surpresas, romances, lembran as, e claro loucura. COMENTEM! ENJOY!


**Capítulo I: A busca ao novo time 7!**

O mundo Shinobi teve suas alterações. Naruto é o sexto e atual hokage. Sasuke realizou seu sonho de ser líder da polícia de konoha.

_Esse é mais um dia comum na vila da folha._  
><em>E um chamado na torre Hokage...<em>  
><em>Pode mudar tudo...<em>

- Naruto? - Ele estava impaciente. Já era a terceira vez que entrava ali e não avistava seu melhor amigo. - Anda seu idiota! Naruto! - Sasuke usava uma blusa branca de manga até os cotovelos e munhequeiras pretas. Calças e sapatos pretos. O símbolo de seu clã nas costas e uma bandana preta em seu bolso.

- Uh? - E a terceira que o encontrava aos beijos com a Hinata na sala do hokage. - Ah... Oi Sasuke...

Naruto que com sua costumeira roupa laranja tinha um sorriso na cara. Hinata, apenas o rubor na face. Era incrível que mesmo depois de seis anos de casamento, algumas coisas definitivamente não mudaravam... E o Uchiha definia o "fogo" do casal. Naquela vila, todos levavam essa palavra muito a sério_. _

Hinata usava um vestido roxo e sandálias pretas.

Claro que ele estava feliz pelo amigo e a morena, mas _hoje_ em especial..

- An... Eu vou deixar vocês conversando... - Hinata se pronunciou e Sasuke lhe fez uma reverência e agradeceu-a mentalmente pelo gesto.

- Por que tanta urgência em me chamar aqui? - Sasuke falou olhando o loiro apanhar alguns papéis. - Sabe, eu sei muito bem como é isso você não precisa me ensinar... - Murmurou apontando a direção que a Hyuuga/Uzumaki, tomara

Naruto olhou-o confuso.

- Tá falando de quê? - Ele perguntou segurando uma pasta.

- De você e da Hinata quando cheguei... De vocês dois...

- Ah Sasuke seu paspalho! Não é nada disso! - O loiro respondeu corado. - Toma. - E lhe entregou uma pasta azul. - Você, o Saullo e o Sam tem uma missão.

- Que missão?

- Rank A. - O loiro respondeu. - Devem trazer três pessoas em segurança para konoha, e uma delas será seu aluno novo.

- E as outras duas?

- Um era da vila da chuva... E será o _Chunnin_ que guiará a prova n°3 desse ano. E de acordo com o que a vovó Tsunade disse, a outra pessoa era daqui mesmo...

- Naruto, você acha que-?

- Não Sasuke. Ela pediu para não interferirmos, e se foi. - Ele respondeu sem fitá-lo. - Devemos... Aceitar isso...

- Certo. - Eles mesmos nunca se convenceram. Aceitaram, mas nunca se conformaram. - Vou até a casa da Ino e do Sai, pra avisar que Sam sairá em missão.

_Sam Yamanaka:_  
><em>Loiro de olhos negros. Cinco anos.<em>  
><em>Filho de Sai e Yamanaka Ino.<em>  
><em>Sam é um excelente ninja e companheiro de time de Saullo. Mas ao contrário do amigo, Sam é mais reservado e sempre pensa nas consequências. Está aguardando a prova Chunnin junto de seu companheiro, e espera ansioso o terceiro e último membro da equipe. <em>

**... **

_Enquanto isso, do outro lado do país do fogo..._**  
><strong>

- Vamos lá Ken!

- Ah tio Jake, eu não vou ganhar de você, não nesse nível! Como vou me apresentar para meus colegas de equipe...? Sendo tão fraco!

- Você não é fraco. É novo. Precisa de experiência e uma coisa que você vai adiquirir.

- E mais _paciência._ - A voz de Sakura sobressaltou a dupla que estava distraída um com o outro. - Qual foi a parte do "vai com calma" você não entendeu Ken? - O pequeno suspirou.

_Kazel Haruno:_  
><em>Cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Cinco anos.<em>  
><em>Filho de Sakura Haruno.<em>  
><em>Ken tem habilidades excelentes, mas é muito impaciente. Apesar disso consegue dar sequenciais ataques que o faz provar ser mesmo filho da grande Sakura Haruno, e discípulo de Jake Hyuuga. Nome do pai ainda desconhecido... <em>

_Ainda.  
><em>

O garoto deu de ombros e logo um maroto sorriso.

- Desculpe mamãe. Mas eu não sei fazer nada direito... - Ele desviou o olhar. A Haruno suspirou. Jake se aproximou.

- Tudo bem... Vou te ensinar a fazer um jutsu pra surpreender seus novos amigos...

- Sério?

- Sim, mas não será fácil.

- Nunca gostei de nada fácil. - O garoto falou. Sakura sorriu.

Jake fez os selos com as mãos... Em seguida cuspiu sequenciais bolas de fogo pequenas.

- Como se chama esse jutsu de fogo?

- Flor de fênix. Faça os selos do rato, bode, cachorro, boi, coelho e tigre. Depois reúna a maior quantidade de chakra que puder em você, em seguida cuspa para fora.

- Fácil assim?

- Não. - O Hyuuga sorriu fracamente e acrescentou. -Concentre-se...

O garoto cerrou os olhos. Em seguida os abriu. Formou os selos e cuspiu. Mas ao contrário do que vira apenas saiu uma pequena fumaça e uma risca de fogo. Nem Sakura, nem Jake falaram alguma coisa.

Ken os olhou, mas eles o fitavam com interesse. Sabia que esperavam mais dele.  
>E sabiam que ele era capaz de conseguir.<p>

Ele também sabia.

_- Concentre-se... _

Ken se lembrou da voz do tio...

_- Paciência... _

Em seguida da própria mãe.

Formou os selos novamente encheu o pulmão de ar.  
>Cuspiu a maior quantidade de chakra que pôde reunir . E o brilho nos seus olhos e o sorriso brincalhão lhe mostravam que havia conseguido...<br>Pois as bolas de fogo que foram na direção de Jake, que sorriu erguendo a mão direita e se explodindo. Era um clone de água destruindo-se.

- Tô surpreso. Levei duas horas pra aperfeiçoar... - O Hyuuga comentou orgulhoso olhando para Sakura.

- Muito bem meu amor. - Ela elogiou-o.

- Sim. E graças ao controle de chakra de sua mãe... Você pôde executar na segunda tentativa. Muito bem, Ken.

- Obrigado, obrigado. - Ele levou a mão ao peito e se abaixou como se agradecesse a uma platéia.

- Ken! - Sakura e Jake riram.

_Mas ela prendeu seu olhar no horizonte. _

_Estava... Voltando._

_Konoha._  
><em>Finalmente... Casa. <em>

* * *

><p>Troca de posições parte 2. Não deixem de comentar .<br>E pra quem não leu a primeira. Leia. Para saberem _quem é o Jake_, e terem uma idéia do que houve... Ela est_ um pouco confusa, mas essa aqui tem mais explicações...

Comentem! :D

E no próximo capítulo -_ **Sasuke** e **Sakura**_

E um reencontro com o líder da Akatsuki que promete!


End file.
